Kate at Daycare
by Travis 2015
Summary: Kate is enrolled in daycare center. Read and review. I will ignore bad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Kate at Daycare

* * *

><p>Kate gets enrolled in a Daycare center. So she can get a head start for preschool. That daycare is called Happy Elwood Daycare center. It is brand new and cost is lower than others. The staff is great at it. They know how to care for babies after all. They also know how to run one. They worked in other daycare centers in town. They was assistants in other ones there. That daycare cost is lower than the rest. It is legal of course. See what happens. They heard about it from TV.<p>

"I think Kate will enjoy it," said Mrs. Read, "I will start office work soon."

"I hope she will love it," said Arthur, "After all it is a new one."

"She will love it," said Mrs. Read, "With me working at an office and dad being busy and you and D.W. in school."

"And my mom Thora out of town," said Mr. Read, "We will enroll her in daycare."

"I hope it is as good as they say it is," said Arthur, "So i think a tour of it first."

"We can arrange it," said Mrs. Read, "That is a good idea."

They arranged a tour of it for the whole family. So they can see if it is good or not. They are on their way to that new daycare center. They went there and went inside of it. They was greeted by the friendly staff of that place. They saw other babies there playing having fun. They know so far it is good. They see it must be a good daycare center.

"As you see it is a good daycare center," said an Aardvark woman, "We can change diapers and feed them and nap time."

"I like what i see here," said Arthur, "Kate seems to enjoy it."

"We love it," said Mrs. Read, "I will enroll her in it."

"That is good," said the aardvark woman, "Sign up and pay the money."

They signed her up for it. And paid the amount of money. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Good daycare and bad aycare

Kate at Daycare

* * *

><p>Kate now can start daycare now. That daycare center is one of the best in town. That daycare in fact is the best in town. That daycare is best for her. She can make new friends there with other babies. Another daycare in town is very bad. That bad daycare wants Kate to go to that one. So they keep sending Letters to them Mrs. Read wants to sue them.<p>

"That bad daycare keeps sending us letters," said Mrs. Read, "To send her there."

"That daycare is called Sweet time daycare," said Arthur, "I know it is a very bad ones that needs shut down for good."

"Then we need to have an investigation," said Mrs. Read, "And then sue that place and shut it down for good."

"It sure needs closed down," said Arthur, "Rumor it has Asbestos in it."

"I also heard that," said Mrs. Read, "That stuff causes cancer after all."

They sent an inspector to go in as the new employee. And another as a janitor to see if it has asbestos in it. The lawsuit is also in the works as well. They want it to get shut down asbestos removed then either tear it down or put good stuff in. The city will decide that when the time comes to it. Which isn't very far by the way. They want to see if it has defects or not. Arthur and his friends are talking about both daycare centers. Both the good one and the bad one.

"So yes the new one is good," said Arthur, "But that other one we heard about is bad."

"The new is good," said Francine, "But that other day care is very bad."

"The good one can stay," said Brain, "The very bad one needs to go."

"I agree with that," said Arthur, "The very bad one needs to go."

"That one will close," said Buster, "So i heard anyway."

"We all heard that," said Fern, "Let's hope it is true."

Next chapter is the lawsuit court day. And Kate is at the good daycare center. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Court case part 1

Kate at Daycare

* * *

><p>That bad daycare is at a civil court room. Getting a class action lawsuit. From the Read's and others like the Barns family. And the others are just background characters. And Lawyers that talk along with the Judge. The case began now. The Judge in the case is an orange cat like Sue Ellen but not related to her. He is Judge Smith. He is talking now.<p>

"This case has come to order," said Judge Smith, "We can now begin."

"Yes your honor," said the Read lawyer, "That school has Asbestos and the staff is abusive."

"He is right," said the Barns lawyer, "They also keep sending mailers to houses to children enrolled in other daycare centers here in this city. They do it more than once in fact."

"They are both right," said another lawyer, "That place isn't safe at all. Abusive staff and Asbestos in the building."

They went on until all six lawyers for the Plaintiffs. They have a very strong case against the bad daycare center. The defense has a very weak case. The defense isn't doing very good at all. Arthur and them all see that. That bad daycare center's lawyer now gets his turn to speak to that court room. In their weak case. Just weak speaking if you will.

"That daycare is um the best," said that lawyer, "It is um very safe and um a good staff. Children seem to like it."

The Judge called for a 15 minutes recess as evidence is sorted for that civil trial. Arthur and them are talking about that case. And how powerful the lawyers for their side. And how weak the defense is as well. They are all there by the way.

"Our lawyers are doing well Binky," said Arthur, "They are doing a great job."

"That is true they are," said Binky, "Happy Elwood daycare is very good for our little sisters. But the bad one is bad."

"I can see that," said Francine, "I can see that your side will indeed win."

"So can I," said Fern, "We saw how weak the defense was and how strong your team was."

"I know we can win it," said D.W.," What do you think Bud?"

"Same thing i think," said Bud, "Our side is very strong their side is weak."

Next chapter the case ends. And the fate of the bad daycare will be decided. See what happens next.


	4. Court case part 2

Kate at Daycare

* * *

><p>The case is now coming to an end. The weak defense wont appeal the case. Their lawyers know that daycare he is for is bad. That lawyers plan was to have a weak defense. The good daycare will take in some of the kids in from the bad one. Some to the oldest and some to another new daycare center. That was started up by a couple in an empty store front. Which will get five of them plus their two babies. So will start with just seven kids. That one wont get Kate after all.<p>

"We have gone through stuff," said Judge Smith, "Time for me to decided in my office. Be back soon."

The Judge is going over stuff he wont take very long to reach a decision. He came up with one fast. He is ready to give it. The bailiff is ready to announce the Judge. Everyone is waiting for him and to stand until the Judge says take a seat.

"All rise for his honor," said the bailiff, "Judge Smith."

"You may all be seated," said Judge Smith, "Except the lawyers and them. I rule in favor of the plaintiff for 25,000 which will be evenly among them."

"We can pay that to most," said a woman, "Except the Read's wont get much."

"Then i give them the deed to the daycare," said the Judge, "Which they can sell for that amount. Case dismissed."

Arthur is glad that daycare is gone. He is holding the deed to it. It belongs to him and his family. They are talking about if they will keep it or to sell it. As in the Read family.

"I say sell it," said Arthur, "What would we do with a daycare building?"

"Sounds good to me," said Mrs. Read, "How about you David?"

"I also think so," said Mr. Read, "And you D.W.?"

"We can sell it," said D.W., "We can't use a daycare."

Next chapter we see Kate and Mei Lin at the daycare. They will talk in it. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Enter the bully

Kate at Daycare

* * *

><p>Kate and Mei lin are in daycare talking. About that very good Daycare center. And making new friends at it. They are all having fun at it. It is not Preschool but it's toys is like a preschool. It is a daycare center. It has good staff working there. That place might be new but it is one of the best. It is in a good part of town. It is safe and clean. Will win an award soon.<p>

"This place is nice," said Kate, "I sure love it here."

"I also love it here," said Mei Lin, "Good adults here outside our family's that is."

"They know how to change our diapers," said Kate, "Same as mom, dad, and Arthur."

"Same as my family," said Mei Lin, "Including Binky my big brother."

A rat boy named Todd came up to them two. To become a friend of theirs. One of them anyway. But a cat boy named Peter is a bully. He is big and mean. He is mean to kids he doesn't like. Which includes Todd, Mei Lin, and Kate. He is one from that bad daycare that the good daycare took in. He lives in the bad part in town. A Dangerous Subdivision in fact.

"Hi i am Todd," said Todd, "I just got enrolled here."

"Hi Todd i am Kate," said Kate, "We love it here."

"And i am Mei Lin," said Mei Lin, "This is a nice place here."

"I love it so far," said Todd, "Just moved to Elwood City."

And then that bully came up to them three. He isn't even acting nice because he is a big bully. He isn't at all like Binky. He seems to have no emotions. He has no friends because he is mean and shows no emotions at all. Not even a bit.

"You three i don't like," said the bully, "Not a single bit."

"Who are you?," said Kate, "Never seen you before."

"I Wont tell you," said the bully, "I am your worse nightmare."

"Go away you bully," said Mei Lin, "Go away."

The people saw who work there saw that. They put him to nap early. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
